paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Alaskan Deal
Alaskan Deal is a loud one-day heist released on October 23, 2017 contracted by Vernon Locke for Day 5 of the Locke and Load event. The contract involves The Payday Gang going to Alaska to supervise a weapons deal with Locke and The Butcher. However, things don't go according to plan. Overview The heist takes place at a freight dock in Alaska. Vernon Locke assigned the crew there as protection detail and to supervise a weapons deal between him and The Butcher. However this was a ruse, as Locke, seemingly decided that the crew have outlived their usefulness, set both them and The Butcher up by giving the police a tip off and leaving both parties to fend for themselves. The crew must resolve to escape by freeing The Butcher's men who have been arrested by the on site cops, refuel the cargo liner and escape. Objectives #Fight off the ambush #Free the hostages #Grab the tools #Free the captain #Wait for the captain to get to the boat #Connect the fuel hose to the ship #Start the generator #Defend the tank #Release the boat #Get on the boat #Keep enemies off the boat #Escape! Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough After the train doors get opened by the cops, there is a chance that either three Shields and one Cloaker, four Shields, or just a Bulldozer could spawn. Once you fend off the ambush, Bain will inform you that The Butcher was also sold out, and that one of her boats is at the other side of the docks, but the ship's crew has been taken hostage. Free the hostages by taking out the cops that apprehended them. Afterwards, one of the crew members of the ship will open one of the containers to reveal a saw. Once you take the saw, the crew member who took the saw will be tasked to put the saw on a randomly selected garage door, which your crew will have to defend. Bain will inform you and your crew when the saw breaks or if a cop disables it. Once it's done, a crew member will have to pick up the saw to open the garage door. If the heist is on a high difficulty (Confirmation needed) there is a chance that there will be Shields, a Taser and a Medic guarding the Captain. Once your crew frees the Captain, he will walk back to the ship on his own, and will ask you to fuel the boat with a hose. Connect the hose to a pump and the ship's fuel tank to begin the fuelling process. Your crew then has to defend the hose and the pump, but will not be required to defend the ships tank. Once the tank is fuelled, your crew has to release the boat by releasing the ropes keeping it in place, and the hose. Once the task is complete, your crew will have to regroup on the boat. An endless assault begins once everyone gathers on the boat. The Captain will ask you to fend off the cops, and release the gangways. After that, kill any cops that attempt to climb onto the boat or any that are already on the boat. Your crew will automatically escape once this task is complete. The FBI Files Something odd went down on a snowy evening at a deserted dockyard near Anchorage, Alaska. Observations by local authorities flagged an appearance in the area by known mercenary Vernon Locke, though the exact nature of his potential involvement remain unclear. Law enforcement survivors on the ground report possible Payday operatives leaving the area on a cargo ship that proved to be untraceable. The incident file remains open, pending further information. Achievements Trivia *This is the first ever heist to have the mission contractor directly and openly betraying the player crew from the start, unlike the contracts given by Hector and The Dentist whose treacherous intentions are only revealed at a later point in the story-line. *However, as of the Reservoir Dogs Heist, it is unclear whether Locke did indeed betray the Payday Gang as he admitted or it really was just an excuse because 'some people' were listening, presumably their enemies. Given how he returned and assisted the crew since, it appears Locke was telling the truth and had no other choice but to "abandon" the crew in this heist. **Of note, it was not sure on how The Butcher would react to Locke's shenanigans for a time. In the secret ending video of The White House heist, she did not take Locke's "betrayal" that well and proceeds to whack Locke in the face with a suitcase of gold, giving the former Murkywater mercenary a bloody nose. *The internal name "wwh" stands for Winter's Weapon Heist, the work-in-progress name for this heist, before being seemingly re-purposed. *As of Update 169, the heisters wear white camouflage snow suits instead of their normal clothing. *Scarface and Chains can be heard talking at the start of the heist, regardless of their actual presence during play. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Locke